


hell™

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, Getting Together, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Other, chat fic, established relationship(s) - Freeform, idek, im so done, kik fic, so overdone but idc, with myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another overdone group chat fic!!!</p>
<p>wow!!!</p>
<p>so original!!!</p>
<p>please read it im lonely!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> instead of continuing my old one i wrote a new one
> 
> stop me

_memefucker has added fedorafucker, gerararard, highkeyway, frnk, brebnob, and cheezwhiz to the chat_

_memefucker named the chat “we’re all memes here”_

memefucker: sup losers

gerararard: what the f uck

brebnob: who are these people

brebnob: i mean i know ryan and pete and patrick but

fedorafucker: yeah pete wtf

memefucker: welcome to hell™

cheezwhiz: ok but why

memefucker: to make new (gay) friends

highkeyway: pete i hate you

frnk: im bisexual rude

memefucker: well im gay

fedorafucker: let me assure you, i know you are

brebnob: ;))))

fedorafucker: sHUT UP

cheezwhiz: i srsly dont know half these ppl

memefucker: ok everyone introduce yourselves name and pronouns

fedorafucker: hello im patrick he/him

frnk: im frank and idfk

gerararard: im gerard and same tbh

brebnob: im brendon and he/him

cheezwhiz: im ryan and im fucking brendon

cheezwhiz: i mean he/they

gerarard: GAY

brebnob: ryan w h y

highkeyway: im mikey and they/them

memefucker: and im pete, he/him, and im rly gay

brebnob: WE KNOW

fedorafucker: wait pete you forgot to add joe

memefucker: no i didnt i just chose not to

gerarard: r00d

_fedorafucker added joefro to the chat_

fedorafucker: equality for all

joefro: the fuck

highkeyway: hello joe

joefro: why am i here

memefucker: KICK HIM OUT

cheezwhiz: thats mean

frnk: #savejoe2k16

memefucker: i dont talk to ppl that have dumped me

highkeyway: then why am i here

brebnob: WAIT PETE AND JOE WERE A THING?

memefucker: bc gerard would kill me if i excluded u

highkeyway: tru

gerarard: u bet i would

brebnob: PETE AND JOE WERE A THING???

cheezwhiz: yes they were chill

frnk: everyone knows that

fedorafucker: bUT THEY ARENT ANYMORE

gerarard: protective bf at 12 o clock ;)

fedorafucker: shut u p

memefucker: hes right

fedorafucker: shut U P

joefro: gettin lit in the peterick fandom

fedorafucker: the FUCK

_fedorafucker has left the chat_

memefucker: nOPE

_memefucker has added fedorafucker to the chat_

memefucker: N O E S C A P E

cheezwhiz: when theres a will theres a way

gerarard: theres 2 of us?

highkeyway: yeah you guys geez

brebnob: IM CRYIN

joefro: what even is this chat

memefucker: hell™

_memefucker named the chat “hell™”_

joefro: oh ok thanks pete

fedorafucker: DONT TOUCH H IM

brebnob: take a chill pill

gerarard: and on the next episode of “how protective a boyfriend can patrick be?”

fedorafucker: I HATE YOU ALL

memefucker: love you too babe ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new people and gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i like this

joefro: he lp

gerarard: oh what joe are you ok

fedorafucker: whats going on

cheezwhiz: what

brebnob: is everything ok

joefro: THERES A SUPER HOT GUY AT THE MALL WHAT DO I D O

fedorafucker: oh my GOD joe

brebnob: joe thats gay

memefucker: yo whats up i heard someone was being gay

fedorafucker: pete youre gay

memefucker: i know

cheezwhiz: aSK HIM OUT

joefro: hES GOT SO MANY FUCCKING TATTOOS I CNAT EVEN TYPE FCUK

gerarard: ASK HIM OUT

joefro: HOW 

memefucker: JUST D O IT

fedorafucker: pETE

memefucker: nike™

brebnob: and his name is jOHN CENA

cheezwhiz: gOD

joefro: STOP WITH THE MEMES

joefro: IM TRYIN TO ASK A DUDE OUT

memefucker: bOOOOY HE BOUT TO DO IT

fedorafucker: PETE THAT IS THE OPPOSITE OF STOPPING WITH THE MEMES

memefucker: I DONT FCUKING CARE I A M PASSIONET ABOUT MY MEMEs

gerarard: is pete ok

memefucker: nope™

brebnob: i gotta go i have to do things

cheezwhiz: im things

memefucker: thats gay

fedorafucker: tmi you guys thats rly gay

gerarard: hate to break it to you two but you are two guys,,, dating,,, and thats gay,,,

fedorafucker: no we’re straight right pete

memefucker: we are Gay™

fedorafucker: damn it

frnk: whoa whats going on

joefro: F UCK

frnk: w hat

_joefro has added straightedgy to the chat_

joefro: HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND

memefucker: 0 to 100 real quick

straightedgy: um joe wtf why is this chat called hell™

joefro: idk its petes fault

memefucker: bc this is hell™

fedorafucker: well i guess i cant make fun of joe for being single now darn

frnk: what have i missed

gerarard: joe asked out hot mall guy

straightedgy: hot mall guy

gerarard: yes

joefro: IM GOING TO D I E

fedorafucker: ok but we dont even know your name

straightedgy: oh whoops hi im andy and joe charmed me by tripping a whole three times on his way to walk ten feet to ask me out

joefro: ;) boys cant resist

memefucker: of course he would though

fedorafucker: pete charmed me by

fedorafucker: fuck i dont actually know

fedorafucker: pete why am i even dating you

memefucker: because i am hot™

fedorafucker: oh yeah i forgot

frnk: whats with pete and “™”

gerarard: memes probably

memefucker: gerard is Right™

straightedgy: well obviously this is worth my time

joefro: obviously bc im here

straightedgy: well yeah

fedorafucker: awwww

gerarard: OTP

memefucker: GAY

frnk: p e t e no

memefucker: pete yes ;)

straightedgy: hey while im alone here can i add my drummer friend

fedorafucker: you drum???

straightedgy: yes

fedorafucker: niceeeeee

memefucker: patrick has a drum fetish

fedorafucker: FUCK OFF PETE ITS JUST NO ONE ELSE PLAYS THEM

frnk: wait patrick drums

fedorafucker: yes i do shut up

gerarard: i thought he sang

memefucker: uh oh™

joefro: gerard no we dont say that

fedorafucker: nO NO NO NOOOOO I DONT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

straightedgy:...im just gonna add my friend

_straightedgy has added jishwa to the chat_

jishwa: the hell

memefucker: *hell™

straightedgy: josh pls help

jishwa: oh my god andy why are you even here what is this

straightedgy: my boyfriend added me idek

joefro: heh heh whoops

jishwa: boyfriend?

joefro: w h o o p s

jishwa: ok then

jishwa: congrats?

joefro: thank

joefro: hey wait arent u crazy hair guy

frnk: oHHHHH I KNOW JOSH

jishwa: yes. yes i am.

gerarard: ok????

fedorafucker: wait werent you in drumline in middle school

jishwa: yes and i fucking owned the crash symbols

straightedgy: and i was the best tri-tom player, admit it

frnk: i played triangle? does that count

jishwa: no

memefucker: damn it all you drummers are, like, soul connected

memefucker: i dont even music

gerarard: i thought you played bass

fedorafucker: define “played”

memefucker: PATRICK SHUT UP IM TRYING OK

frnk: basically he sucks ass

memefucker: actually i am an asexual i dont suck anything

memefucker: except lollipops

joefro: wait what

gerarard: PETE YOU MAKE SO MANY INNUENDOS

gerarard: HOW

frnk: yike

memefucker: im just the sexiest asexual idk

fedorafucker: sure you are

memefucker: patrick was that sarcasm or no

jishwa: andy why did you add m e to this

straightedgy: sorry?

gerarard: wait where is mikey even

highkeyway: right here

highkeyway: watchin u

highkeyway: always

memefucker: the fuck

joefro: im not single

frnk: we know

straightedgy: i know ;)

memefucker: G A Y™

fedorafucker: PETE


End file.
